Trey the Teen Titan
by CurseMarkJaden
Summary: There is a new Titan. He is strange and rather funny. All of the titans like him except for Raven. We can change that now can we? RavenOC
1. Trey

Okay. This story is about the cartoon Teen Titians and there will be a new theme song! WOHEEEEE! You see, I got this idea from....

BB: Shut up and tell the story.

Me: Fine then (look hurt) I.. Just wanted to make the story cool!

Chapter 1: Trey

In the T-Tower, Beast Boy and the team were thinking of a new titian. Then Robin said" Hey! How about BB's friend Trey! Doesn't he have some sort of power?" Then Beast Boy said" Yeah! He can turn into anybody with all of their strength plus his own!"

With that, Robin and BB ran out of the tower without using the door.

Theme song.

With his super funniness he fights,

TREY THE TEEN TITIAN!

Never was a boyfriend girls liked,

TREY THE TEEN TITIAN!

When evil's on the run,

He will rest till the job done.

When the fridge is losing all food.

TREY THE TEEN TITIAN, GO!

(Guitar Solo)

1,2,3,4 GO!

TREY THE TEEN TITIAN!

BB and Robin found Trey in a small playground as 6 year olds were chasing him.

"AHHHHH! Help me somebod... Oh, Hi BB and Robin! I was just playing with the little tikes", Trey said, petting a small boy on the head. The boy kicked him in the shin and ran away.

"Ahh! You little pile of..." Trey trailed of as Robin screamed. BB and Trey turned and saw Robin beating girls with a stick.

"Anytime guys!!" Robin screamed frustrated and freaked out.

**35 minutes later **

Beast boy and Trey carried the red embarrassed Robin. Beast Boy felt Robin shaking and mumbled, "Oh great, he is having a mental break-down..."

"Lucky dog... getting all the girls... where is the Trey love?" Trey mumbled jealously. Beast Boy looked at him and sighed. "When will he learn?" he thought to himself. At least he can look forward to meeting the other Titians.

**1 hour later**

"We're back! And we have Trey!" Beast Boy announced to the Titians. 2 seconds later Terra ran downstairs and started to jump up and down excitingly as Star flew after her.

Terra's P.O.V 

WOW. That is the only thing I can say about him. He is about BB's height, has black pointy hair, blue eyes and he has the coolest smile. I am speechless. Ok, I will talk to him but I hope he likes me.

"Er.... Uh... Um... boggier!" I said. Why did I say that? Now he will think I'm a freak.

Hey, he's... he's laughing! Wow! I made him laugh! Maybe there is hope...

**Star's P.O.V **

He is marvelous! A new and not to mention hansom titian! He has black hair, Beast Boy's height, blue eyes and a smile that can light the sun.

"It is a great pleasure to met you, friend of Beast Boy! As a Tameradian princess, I will sing the 'Song Of Friendship and Meeting'! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAA!

Gorg will clog your spenplax!

As the rengo will make it clap!

See it the glorpax way!

As the Flinvex had a horpnut stuck its pelflex!"

"Thanks Starfire! That is one great song!" I heard Trey say clapping. Yay1 He likes the song!

**Raven's P.O.V**

Great. A new kid who is going to be just as annoying as Beast Boy. I bet he will take over and be friends with everyone. And by the looks of it, he has already started. Star and Terra are swarming around him like bugs in a fish market. It makes me sick to my stomach. I'm not sticking around this snore fest. I'm outta here. I think I will start on my depressing poems.

**Normal P.O.V**

As our depresses queen of darkness walked to her dungeon, Trey was laughing with the others.

"Man, you are funnier than BB" Cyborg remarked. BB glared at him and said" I'm 20 times funnier than Trey! Watch!" Beast Boy got up and started to break dance as a whale. "Ta- Dah!" BB said panting. Everyone clapped and laughed as the sun went down.

Later Trey was shown to his room and he went to sleep, itching for tomorrow.


	2. I just wanted an Egg Sandwich!

Chapter 2: I justwanted an egg sandwich!

The next day, the titans had sat down for breakfast. BB was their cook.  
"Man, I don't know what BB's cooking, but it smells good!" Cyborg said as he started drooling. He then started to bite the table. By the time Beast Boy was done, Cy had started eating the table. When he saw the food, he kicked BB and stole the food. He then sat in the corner and ate greedily.

"Hey Cy, are you going to share that?" Trey asked as he tapped him on the shoulder Cy turned and roared at him. As he did that, bits of food flew out of his mouth and on Trey's face.

"Okay... I think I will go out for food." Trey said as he slowly backed to the door. "Anyone coming?" The others ran with him as Cy continued to eat like an animal, making constant grunts and other strange noises.

**20 minutes later**

"Okay. BB, remind me to never come between Cyborg and food." Trey said to BB as they walked to a nearby restaurant Trey was starving and was imagining himself eating an egg sandwich...

"Titans Trouble!" Robin yelled, interrupting Trey's daydream.

Trey lit up and exclaimed, "Awesome! Now I can show my super power!"

Suddenly he started to glow red and lifted into the air. Then there was a flash and he fell hard. He didn't look like Trey, but he was an exact copy of Raven.

"Copycat" Raven said, as he became a raven. She did the same and the team was off.

"Hey! What about Cy?" BB said after a while.

"He'll be fine at the T- tower." Robin replied.

"Uh... Trey?" Terra asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well there's that movie and I was wondering if...AHHHHH!" Terra screamed as a laser hit her. Trey turned back to his normal self and flew down and caught her.

"Trey! You can fly?" Terra exclaimed.

"Yeah! Didn't Beast Boy tell ya?" He said winking at her. Terra blushed.

The laser came from a villain with white hair, blue face and a magician getup.

"Mumbo!" BB yelled.

"Mumbo?" Trey and Terra said in unison. They where completely clueless.

"HA-HA! Nothing up my sleeves! HA-HA!" Mumbo had pulled a photon laser and fired at Terra. The beam had gotten very close. It was about to hit her when...

"ARGG!" Trey had jumped in the way to save her! He then turned into Jackie Chan and beat the crud out of him.

**1 Hour Later**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trey screamed. All the restaurants were closed due to fires.

"Don't worry! I'll make lunch!" BB said happily. Everyone ran away.


	3. The new years!

\ I have 300 reviews!

BB: Uh… Dude, that's 3, not 300

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chapter 3: The New Year's surprise (for Trey! **hint hint) Part 1**

"OH YEAH! If there is anything I love more than Stankball, is New Years!" Cyborg yelled. It was New Years Eve and everyone was having fun. Well almost everyone. Raven was having a surprise for Trey (but of course, Trey had no clue about this). Beast Boy and Cyborg were having a pork and bean-eating contest.

"Uh… Beast Boy, your allergic to these beans!" Trey exclaimed. BB just turned blue and then turned back to green. But the sky changed to a black shade. Everyone glared at Raven, who was smiling.

She stopped smiling and frowned. "What? Are you going to give me that look every time the sky changes color?" She snapped.

All: Yes!

But then BB let out the loudest burp recorded in history.

"DUDE!" BB, Cy, Trey and Robin shouted before they fell down laughing. But the girls… well, they fainted.

Once the girls recovered from the "burp of death", the team started to play their favorite video games. Here is the list:

Raven: Resident Evil 4

Trey: The Sims

Robin: Batman Rise of Sin Tuz

Cyborg: Megaman X 8

Beast Boy: Starfox Assault

Terra: SSX 3

Starfire: (ugh!) Care Bear's happy funshine playplace.

"Die! You zombies! Die! All scary, freaky, ugly, gothic weirdoes will be terminated!" Trey roared at the TV.

"Ahem…" Raven growled.

"I… er… well you're not a zombie!"  
"AHEM!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Well Trey, it was nice knowing ya." BB mocked. Trey mouthed something that looked like " I will kick you a!" But BB was too interested in Terra (As usual). When no one was looking, BB placed mistletoe over where Terra and his self.

"Trey is soooooo dead. I hope Raven takes it easy on 'em." Terra said to Beast Boy.

"Yep. But Rae won't take him too lightly. Remember, she hates all boys.

"I wouldn't be so sure. She gives him _special treatment."_ Terra snickered.

Raven heard her and ran straight at her. Terra ran just as BB moved in for the kiss. It missed her but got an unexpected target: Raven. It was right in the middle of the room. The look on their faces was hysterical but if you were smart you would keep you mouth shut. But Trey was not one of those people. He laughed so hard he was crying. But the tears he was about to make wouldn't what he expected. Raven and BB had hog tied Trey and held him up over the 7 story window.

"AAAHHHHHH! I'm SORRY! PUT ME BACK IN! PLEASE!" He screamed.

Trey was set back in the room and the team was about to play "Truth or Dare." Raven was expecting to play. Terra was first up.

"Who should I choose to be my first victim? Robin, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the most embarrassing moment as a Teen Titan?"

"Well… I…uh there was that one time I was with Batman and we found The Joker robbing electronics from a store that happened to across the street from the mansion. He had this new machine that shot out 2 huge gloved hands. He shot 2 pairs at me and 2 hands pined me down and the other 2 were tickling my sides so long that I passed out. When I came to, the news had showed me being tickled for an hour. So that's why I left Gotham and made the Teen Titans."

There was a small silence and then the lights went out. Then a scream. Then the lights turned on and…


End file.
